¿Cual es tu mayor fantasía?
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Stan ¿Cual es tu mayor fantasía? / Su mayor fantasía era; vestirlo de novia, casarse, irse a una cabaña y cogérselo hasta que ambos no puedan más / No lo se Kyle. *Yaoi* Style. Intento de comedía. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: South Park no me ****pertenece****.**

**Titulo**: Tu mayor fantasía.

**Pareja**: Style.

**Rating:** T.

**Genero****: **Romance/humor.

* * *

Stan veía como su novio jugaba baloncesto con Kenny y Cartman, estaba sumamente perdido en sus delgadas piernas y en su ya bien formado trasero, todo, veía absolutamente todo de su amado Kyle ¡Joder! ¡Es que el tío estaba bien bueno! ¿Cómo no quedársele mirando como tonto estúpido?

-¡Hey Stan ven a jugar! – le llamo, con su voz tan melodiosa, esa voz que para él, era como música para sus oídos, sonrió levemente antes de ponerse de pie, de la banca en la que estaba sentado y acercarse a ellos.

-¿Que pasa socio? ¿Ya dejaste de verle el trasero a Kyle? – dijo Kenny sonriendo de manera picara, puesto que él sí se había dado cuenta de las miradas que Stan le dirigía a esa parte del cuerpo del judío. Tanto el pelinegro y el pelirrojo se sonrojaron fuertemente.

-¡Callate! – grito Stan saliendo de su trance.

-B-Bueno hay que jugar – dijo Kyle sumamente avergonzado. A él no le molestaba que Stan viera su trasero, al contrarió le hacía sentir que él solo tenía ojos para él, o para su trasero que es casi lo mismo.

Después de dos horas de juegos, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Cartman se despidió de ellos con un "Hasta mañana maricas", Kenny dijo que tenía que ver a su Butters, y Stan y Kyle caminaron tranquilamente, a paso pausado en dirección a su casa.

-Oye Stan – hablo el oji-verde.

-¿Qué? – pregunto el oji-azul sin despegar la vista del frente. Kyle lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y detuvo su paso, haciendo que Stan frenara y lo viera intrigado.

-¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía? – le pregunto con una sonrisa, el pelinegro enarco una ceja, interrogándose a que se debía esa pregunta. Y con unas ganas incontenibles de decirle:

"_Mi mayor fantasía, es ponerte un vestido de novia, casarnos, irnos a una cabaña y cogerte hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda mas"_

¡Oh si! Esa era su mayor fantasía y sin duda alguna, la trama de sus sueños húmedos, sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé – respondió retomando su andar.

-¿No sabes? – pregunto Kyle caminando a su lado, el pelinegro negó.

-Y tu ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía? – le pregunto, el judío sonrió perversamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Stan quien se pregunto a que se debía su sonrisa.

-No te diré, hasta que tú me digas – dijo con un tono de voz divertido.

-¿Queee? ¡Noo! Dime – rogo Stan volteándolo a ver con ojos de cachorro a medio morir. Kyle rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-Nope – dijo. Llegaron a su casa y lo miro, aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios – Nos vemos mañana _amor – _dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, provocando en el pelinegro un sonrojo ¡Mierda, ese niño lo volvía loco! Sonrió y tomándolo de la cintura le dio un beso suave. Al separarse iba a pedirle que le dijera pero este fue más rápido, se soltó de su agarre y se adentro a su hogar, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

¡Mierda! Pensó el pelinegro.

**Al día siguiente:**

-¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! – dijo Stan arrodillado frente a Kyle, suplicándole que le dijera su mayor fantasía, el pelirrojo tenía un ligero tic en la ceja izquierda. Su amado novio lo estaba poniendo en ridículo.

-¡Joder Stan! ¡Ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada!

-¿¡Porqueeeee!? – chillo Stan mientras que de sus ojos caían lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Dime tu fantasía primero – dijo él viéndolo seriamente. Stan dejo de llorar mágicamente, no podía, si abría la boca lo más seguro es que saliera de sus labios que su fantasía es:

"_Ponerte un vestido de novia, casarnos, irnos a una cabaña y cogerte hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda mas"_

No, no podía decirle eso, no quería verse como un pervertido.

-Vamos dime – dijo ignorando la petición del pelirrojo quien rodo los ojos, se puso de pie y salió del lugar, llevando tras si a un pelinegro que suplicaba que le dijera su fantasía.

**En la salida…**

Ambos iban camino a sus casas, iban en silencio, un silencio que para el pelirrojo era muy tranquilo…

-Ky – llamo el oji-azul por quinta vez.

-Ya te dije que no – respondió con un tono de voz cansado.

-Pero…

-¡Callate!

Silencio…

-Ky…

-¡Ah ya me hartaste! – grito al momento en el que tomaba a Stan de la oreja y pegaba sus oídos a sus labios, y le decía su fantasía. Stan se sonrojo fuertemente y abrió los ojos sorprendido, entrando en un estado total de Shock.

El judío se separo de él igualmente sonrojado.

-¡Feliz! – espeto dándose la media vuelta y caminar a grandes zancadas en dirección a su hogar.

Stan tardo unos minutos en procesar la información recién depositada en su cerebro.

-¡Hey! ¡Ky! – Grito yendo tras él -¡Yo compro el vestido de novia!

* * *

¿Fin?

_¿Qué les parece? A mí me gusto. Esta idea aparecío en mi mente mientras hacía mi tarea de Literatura, así que tome la laptop y comencé a escribir, corto pero ¿Bonito? ¡Nah! Como dije, a mi me gusto._

_¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
